


not a crush

by dinosar



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daichi wasn't sure how this had happened, but he wasn't going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a crush

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyy
> 
> this was originally posted to my [tumblr](http://nehkoma.tumblr.com) a few days ago and i figured i'd post it here too since i finally got an account lmao
> 
> anyway enjoy these dorks being cute idk

Daichi wasn’t really sure how this had happened.

It had started out innocent enough―Daichi would go to Tokyo, usually with Tanaka or Suga, to hang out with some members of the Nekoma team. A few times, Hinata had even tagged along (dragging a disgruntled Kageyama with him).

But soon there were less people accompanying him, and he found himself frequently hanging out alone with Nekoma’s captain.

Kuroo was a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was easy enough to get along with. They’d go to arcades, movies, to the mall, and it felt comfortable to Daichi. There was something very magnetic about Kuroo―maybe it was the ease with which he got along with people, or maybe it was the stupid shit-eating grin that occupied his face ninety percent of the time. Regardless, it had captured Daichi’s attention enough for him to take a train to Tokyo every other weekend (something his wallet didn’t really appreciate).

He was on the train when his phone buzzed to signify that he’d gotten a message.

_From: Kuroo  
yo, is it cool if we hang out at my place today? i dont feel like going out lmao_

Before he could even reply, he got another message.

_From: Kuroo  
my parents arent home so we’ll have the place to ourselves lol_

Brow furrowing, he typed out his reply.

_To: Kuroo  
Yeah, that’s fine._

He tucked his phone away, wondering why Kuroo had felt the need to specify that they’d be alone. He wouldn’t have cared either way, but maybe Kuroo had thought he’d be more comfortable that way?

Trying to figure out what Kuroo was thinking was going to give him a headache, so he simply stared out the window and watched the world go by.

*

“Took ya long enough, country boy,” Kuroo teased as he opened the door, his trademark grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Daichi shot him a withering look―he hated that dumb nickname. “Your directions were really vague,” he grumbled, setting his bag down with a mumbled “Pardon the intrusion.”

The taller boy snorted. “I told you, we're home alone―you don't have to be so formal.”

“Force of habit,” the brunet replied with a shrug as he kicked off his shoes and placed them neatly on a mat. He stepped into the slippers Kuroo offered, hearing the front door click shut behind him. “What are we doing today, anyway?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I figured we could just watch a movie or play video games,” answered Kuroo as he raked a hand through his already messy hair. Daichi was struck by how attractive the action was―he couldn't even explain _why_ it was attractive, it just _was_.

Then again, pretty much everything about Kuroo Tetsurou was attractive. The bastard knew it, too.

Daichi didn't actively have a _crush_ on him, that much he knew. But he was pretty much in the “I'd be down for making out if you asked” area, not that he'd ever say anything about it. He was perfectly comfortable in his friendship with the taller boy and he wasn't going to be the one to make a move and possibly ruin things between them.

Kuroo led him to his bedroom, gesturing toward the bed. “Make yourself at home, I'm gonna go grab snacks. What do you want to drink?”

“Just water is fine,” Daichi replied, sitting down on the (incredibly soft) bed and scooting back against the wall, glancing at his phone as he waited for Kuroo to come back. He saw that he had a text from Suga asking if he'd made it to Tokyo alright, and he allowed a quiet laugh to escape. What a worry wart.

“Whatcha laughing at?” Kuroo asked as he kicked the door shut, a giant bag of chips held against his chest and two glasses of water in his hands. He offered one glass to Daichi, who took it with a quiet thanks.

Daichi took a large swig of the water before answering. “Nothing really, just Suga. He texted to make sure I got here alright, I wish he wouldn't worry so much.”

The taller boy laughed, settling in a couple feet away from where Daichi sat. “Hey, he's being a good friend. It just means he cares.” His lips drew up into a smirk, eyebrows wiggling as he added, “Friend might not be the right term for him though, hmm?”

Daichi choked on the water he was in the process of swallowing, sputtering out a laugh once he could breathe again. “Oh my god, you think Suga and I are dating?” he asked incredulously.

Kuroo tilted his head. “You're not? Because literally _everyone_ thinks you are.”

The brunet started laughing again, shaking his head. “God, no! I love the guy but not like that, he's just my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Kuroo got a strange glint in his eyes then, a hum leaving his throat. “Interesting.” He jumped off the bed and loped over to the tv, popping a dvd in before returning. “I hope you're alright with horror movies, country boy,” he said with a wink, hitting play on the remote.

Daichi scoffed. “As if I'd be scared of a stupid horror movie.”

And he wasn't. He could see why some people found this stuff scary, but Daichi was a rational person, and so he wasn't really affected. It seemed Kuroo was the same, both of them sharing laughs every time something “scary” happened.

Even though he wasn't scared, Daichi still liked the movie and found himself engrossed in the story. So engrossed that he didn't notice Kuroo gradually sliding closer, not until he heard a quiet, husky “Hey, Sawamura,” in his ear. That scared him more than the movie did, making him jump a little.

“Jesus Kuroo, what are you doing? When did you even get so close?” he demanded, the words coming out harsher than he'd intended. His heart was racing, partly from the genuine surprise at Kuroo suddenly being so close and partly from hearing his name in such a husky voice.

Completely ignoring Daichi's words (and personal space), Kuroo leaned in so close that their noses were practically touching. “Hey Sawamura,” he repeated, droopy-eyed with that ever present smirk on his face, “you should kiss me.”

The shorter boy blinked, questioning if he'd heard him right. There was no way Kuroo had just said what he thought he'd said...

Impossibly, Kuroo moved even closer, now practically straddling Daichi's lap, his hands placed on the wall and boxing him in. “C'mon, I've seen the looks you give me when you think I'm not paying attention. You think I'm hot, right? And you're not dating Sugawara or anything, so there's no problem. Am I right?”

God, he sounded so smug, so sure of himself, so Daichi decided to tease him a little. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” he said innocently, grinning. “Maybe I was just spaced out and you happened to be in my line of sight. And just because I'm not dating Suga doesn't mean I'm not dating anyone, you know?”

Undeterred, Kuroo's grin grew even bigger. “ _Are_ you dating anyone, Sawamura?”

“Maybe, maybe not. What if I wasn't?”

The look on the taller boy's face became absolutely predatory then, his voice lowering an octave. “Then I'd kiss that cheeky smile right off your dumb face, country boy,” he purred.

“Oh really?” Half-mast brown eyes met Kuroo's lighter ones, and his hands snaked up to wrap around the back of his neck. “I'm gonna have to ask you to prove it.”

The black-haired boy snorted. “You're such a bastard sometimes, did you know that?”

“Coming from you of all people, I feel like I should be a little offended,” he breathed, breath hitching as Kuroo's lips drew closer.

“But you're not?”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me already.”

He'd just barely managed to get the sentence out before his lips were claimed in a harsh kiss. Kuroo's lips were warm, a little chapped, but they felt good moving against his own. Better than he'd even imagined, if he was being honest with himself, and that was saying something.

When Kuroo finally pulled away and flopped back onto the bed beside him, they were both breathing hard. “Well?” the taller boy questioned, raking his hand through his hair―Daichi felt like kissing him again as he watched it happen.

“I'll admit, this isn't how I expected today to go,” Daichi hummed, shrugging. “It's not like I'm gonna complain about it though.”

Kuroo choked out a laugh, rolling over so that their noses rubbed together, brown eyes almost _shining_. “I've wanted to do that for a while, you know. But like I said, everyone was sure you and Sugawara were dating, so I've held off. I'm glad I don't have to anymore, though,” he said earnestly, no trace of that grin on his face. It made Daichi's breath catch in his throat, and then he was surging forward to connect their lips once more in a brief kiss. He pulled back, only to throw an arm around the taller boy as he snuggled closer.

“I'm glad too,” he whispered.

He took back what he'd previously thought. This was _definitely_ a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me abt sports anime on [tumblr](http://nehkoma.tumblr.com), ok?


End file.
